


Happy 02.09

by kinumi



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinumi/pseuds/kinumi
Summary: “อย่างอนสิครับ ผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ๆ อย่างคุณทำแล้ว มันไม่ได้น่ารักเอาเสียเลย”





	Happy 02.09

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิควูบวาบๆ แถมสั้นแสนสั้นที่ปั่นเพื่อพี่ทอมเลยนะคะ!!!  
> เอาหน้าที่การงานเข้าแลกเพื่อปั่นฟิคให้พี่ทอมเลย!!! //โดนโบก
> 
> พี่ทอม สุดละมุนยิ้มละไม 37 ขวบ!  
> ที่ช่วงหลังๆ ไม่ออกจากบ้านเลย แต่คิดว่าเป็นความสุขของพี่ทอมล่ะ  
> ก็ขอให้พี่มีความสุขกับชีวิตประจำวัน (แต่ก็คิดว่าที่หายไปนี่ก็เป็นความสุขของคุณพี่เหมือนกัน 55555)  
> แต่ก็มีงาน ออกงานให้แฟนๆ หายคิดถึงบ้างนะคะ อย่าเก็บตัวเงียบเกินไป หนีไปไพรเวทก็อยากให้พับบลิกบ้าง (ฮา)
> 
> สำหรับฟิค...แน่นอนว่าไม่มีสาระใดๆ เหมือนอย่างเคย...ตามสไตล์เรา  
> ถ้าพูดแบบตอนฟิค HBD พี่คริสก็คือ...อยากเห็นเขา HBD กันค่ะ ^^

(( HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~~~~~~ ))

 

น้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มกับสำเนียงคุ้นหูที่กำลังขับขานบทเพลงอ้อมแอ้มอยู่ในลำคอ เพลงวันเกิดที่ร้องให้กับสมาชิกบ้านเฮมเวิร์ธกิตติมศักดิ์ที่อยู่อีกซีกโลก หนุ่มอังกฤษตาสวยกำลังกลั้นยิ้มเสียจนแก้มตุ่ยฟังคนตัวโตร้องเพลงวันเกิดด้วยท่าทางเว่อร์ๆ ได้อย่างน่าหมั่นไส้

 

(( HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR THOMAS........HAPPY.......BIRTHDAY.......TO.........YOU ))

 

“ว้าว~ขอบคุณ”

เจ้าของวันเกิดปรบมือ แสงสีเหลืองนวลเรืองรองจากเทียนเล่มเล็กหนึ่งแท่งพริ้วไหวราวกับเต้นรำยามที่มีลมเบาๆ พัดผ่าน

 

(( อย่ามัวแต่ปรบมือสิ เป่าเค้กได้แล้ว นี่ฉันต้องเดินรอบลอนดอนเพื่อหาเค้กที่ดีที่สุดมาให้นายเชียวนะ ))

“ขอขัดหน่อยครับ เค้กนี่ผมซื้อ” ทอมสวนกลับทันควันด้วยน้ำเสียงติดตลกพร้อมยกเค้กชิ้นเล็กให้อีกฝ่ายดู เค้กที่แวะซื้อในร้านเล็กๆ ใกล้บ้าน ตอนขากลับหลังจากพาบ๊อบบี้ออกไปเดินเล่น ส่วนคนทำเนียนว่าเป็นพ่อบุญทุ่มซื้อเค้กก็เอาแต่หัวเราะ

(( ฮะฮะ~อย่าคิดอะไรหยุมหยิมน่า เอ้าๆ อธิษฐานแล้วเป่าเค้ก ))

“โอเค” เจ้าของวันเกิดหลับตาพริ้มอธิษฐานได้อย่างน่ารักน่าชัง ก่อนเป่าเทียนดับภายในครั้งเดียว เสียงปรบมือจากนักแสดงรุ่นน้องดังขึ้นผ่านลำโพงของโทรศัพท์ที่ทอมวางไว้บนแท่น

 

(( เป่าเค้กแล้วใช่ไหม ))

“ครับ” ชายหนุ่มที่เพิ่งจะ 37 เต็มตัวบอกอีกฝ่ายด้วยอาการยิ้มเต็มแก้ม ส่วนมือขาวก็ดึงเทียนเล่มเล็กออกจากเนื้อเค้กอย่างเบามือ ก่อนจะหยิบส้อมที่วางไว้ข้างจานกลมใบเล็กมาถือไว้แทน

 

“ทานด้วยกันไหมครับ ผมป้อน”

(( ยินดีเลย อ้ามมมมมมมมมม ))

 

ทอมหัวเราะพลางส่ายหัวไปมาด้วยท่าทีขำขันกับนิสัยเล่นอะไรแบบเด็กๆ นักแสดงชาวออสซี่ “ผมจะป้อนล่ะนะ” บอกพลางใช้ส้อมตัดส่วนปลายของเค้กยื่นไปที่หน้าจอโทรศัพท์ ส่วนอีกคนอ้าปากรอ แต่แล้วทอมกลับยิ้มกาจผ่านดวงตาสีเทาเขียวประกายสดใส

“เสียใจด้วย เจ้าของวันเกิดต้องได้กินก่อนครับ” และส่งเค้กเข้าปากตัวเอง ให้อีกคนของซีกโลกได้แต่รอเก้อ แว่วเสียง ‘เฮ้~~~’ ลอดออกมาจากลำโพง หนุ่มอังกฤษยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ความรื่นรมย์ฉายชัดบนใบหน้า เพราะทอมพยายามกลั้นหัวเราะไว้ในขณะที่ยังมีเค้กอยู่เต็มปาก แต่เพราะการกลั้นหัวเราะจึงทำให้โหนกแก้มขาวกลายเป็นสีชมพูสดใส

  
“อย่างอนสิครับ ผู้ชายตัวใหญ่ๆ อย่างคุณทำแล้ว มันไม่ได้น่ารักเอาเสียเลย”

แน่นอนว่าทอมโกหก : )

 

(( ใครจะน่ารักได้ทุกลุคแบบทอม ฮิดเดิลสตันกันเล่า จะหน้าเกลี้ยง หนวดบาง เคราครึ้ม ไรผมลึกก็ยังน่ารักสำหรับแฟนๆ ))

“คริส!!”

คนถูกเรียกชื่อเพียงเอาแต่หัวเราะร่วนเมื่อได้แหย่อีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายตัดบทด้วยการบอกให้มากินเค้กวันเกิดต่อดีกว่า ทอมจึงยอมลงมือทานเค้กต่ออย่างว่าง่ายแต่ไม่วายตัดพ้อ “คนรากผมแข็งแรงอย่างคุณไม่เข้าใจหรอก” จนกระทั่งเวลาผ่านล่วงเลยไปจนเหลือไม่ถึงชั่วโมงที่จะเข้าสู่วันใหม่ เค้กชิ้นเล็กๆ ถึงได้หมดลง เพราะทั้งสองต่างพูดคุยหยอกล้อกันเหมือนทุกทีแม้ว่ากายจะอยู่ห่างกัน

...แต่แค่ได้ยินเสียงกันและกัน ความสุขก็เอ่อล้นพองฟูอยู่ในอกได้ไม่ยาก...

 

(( 37 แล้วสิเนี่ย ))

“ครับ 37 แล้วครับ ตื่นเต้นเหลือเกิน ไม่เคยอายุ 37 มาก่อน”

(( ช่วยบอกความรู้สึกของคนอายุ 37 หน่อย ))

ทอมหัวเราะ วันนี้เขาหัวเราะบ่อยเหลือเกิน ไม่สิ...เขาหัวเราะบ่อยอยู่แล้วหากได้อยู่กับคริส “ไว้คุณอายุ 37 เดี๋ยวก็ได้รู้เองครับ”

(( โอเค ได้... )) คริสแสร้งเป็นขบเขี้ยวเคี้ยวฟัน ก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มแบบหมีๆ (( เอาล่ะ.... ))

 

(( สุขสันต์วันเกิด ทอม ))  
“ขอบคุณครับ”

 

(( มีความสุขมากๆ ))

“ครับ คุณก็เช่นกัน”

 

คำอวยพรสั้นๆ แสนธรรมดา แต่แค่นี้ก็มากพอที่จะทำให้ทอมยิ้มได้...

ยิ้มให้กับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่าง ยิ้มให้กับความห่วงใยของผู้ชายที่ชื่อคริส เฮมเวิร์ธ

 

Happy Birthday to me


End file.
